


All In a Day's Work

by hansluke



Series: All Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M, post 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey waits for Severide to wake up after the incident in the hospital. Post 3x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In a Day's Work

Matt sat in the chair, his head leaned on the wall. He was tired. The day had been extremely long for all of them. He’d finally convinced everyone to go home after telling the chief he’d go home in an hour.

That had been three hours ago, but he didn’t have to know about it.

Matt was dozing off slightly when he heard someone’s voice.

“What the hell are you doing here?” someone laughed weakly.

Matt blinked a few times and smiled slightly when he saw Kelly with his eyes open. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, “I just…” he trailed off.

“It’s okay,” Kelly smiled weakly, “You don’t need to explain.”

Matt walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, “You’re such an idiot.”

“I know,“ Kelly laughed quietly, "But who was going to stop the guy?”

“You didn’t,” Matt rolled his eyes, “It still blew up, we still had to put out a fire,” he sighed, “And we all were almost exposed to a deadly illness.”

“All in a days work then?” Kelly asked.

“Pretty much,” Matt said and crossed his arms, “Do you want me to call a nurse?”

“Nah, don’t bother them,” Kelly smiled at him, “You mad?”

“No, I’m thrilled that you almost got yourself blown up,” Matt sighed.

Kelly rolled his eyes, “But I’m fine now,” he glanced at the door, “Is anyone here?”

Matt shook his head, “No, I convinced them to go home…they needed rest.”

“Good,” Kelly grabbed his shirt, “C'mere,” he said, pulling him down.

Matt smiled and let Kelly pull him down. He kissed him, closing his eyes as he did. He smiled against his lips and rested his forehead on his, “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered.

“All in a day’s work,“ Kelly smiled too and kissed him again.


End file.
